Slow Dancing (Pietro x Reader)
by ivealwayswantedtobeapirate
Summary: A short story where the reader is singing just a little too loudly, and Pietro is just a little too fast. *FLUFF*


p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" Pietro/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" (Y/N) was leaning back in her chair with her headphones on, humming to a slow song. Her eyes were closed, and I could tell that she didn't think that anyone else was in the room with her. I approached her slowly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this…" She sang quietly, before trailing off. I knelt down and took her hand, and she jumped. "Pietro! Lord, you scared me. Wait, how long have you been there?" She asked, her eyebrows crinkling adorably as she slid her headphones to her neck. I could hear the music blaring out of them./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "Long enough," I replied, pulling her closer./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "You-you didn't-you couldn't-I didn't–"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "Yes, draga mea, I heard you sing." I smiled. Her mouth opened slightly, like it always did when she was surprised. "More likely, I heard angels," I murmured, pulling her from her chair. A slight blush appeared on her (S/T) cheeks as I pulled her into my arms, wrapping one around her waist and holding my other against her own. I dropped one to pull the headphones out of her phone so that we could both hear the music./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "Pietro…" She sighed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "Yes, (Y/N)?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "What are you doing?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "I'm dancing with you, draga mea."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "We're just standing here. We're not actually moving."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "I can fix that," I stepped backward with my left foot./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "Pietro?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "Yes?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "I don't know how to dance."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "Just follow me, dragul meu." She stepped forward with her right foot. I moved my right foot back, and she slid her left in its place. Soon, we were swaying across the room to the music./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "Am I doing it right?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "Of course." I murmured it into her hair, and she laid her head on my chest. I didn't let go of her waist. She started to sing again./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "I have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid; I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along, I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me; I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." It was quiet against my collarbone, but it was still the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, rivaled only by her laugh and her sighs./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "Now I know that it is angels that I have heard," I whispered into her hair. "Or perhaps, it is only one. And how lucky am I to be holding an angel in my arms?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "Maybe you should ask the angel." (Y/N) whispered, turning her face against my chest instead of her cheek./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" "Oh, dragul meu, I just did."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"A/N-It's really cheesy and super fluffy and I was totally in the mood for fluffy/sweet!Pietro so this just sort of…sprang into existence like Athena out of Zeus's head. I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or if I left in a hair or eye colour like last time. (I made the last one for a friend before posting it here and there were a few appearance details left in…eep!) Oh, (S/T) is skin tone, and as usual, translations:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Draga mea - sweetheart/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Dragul meu - my love/p 


End file.
